Bangladesh Scouts
The Bangladesh Scouts ( ) is the national Scouting organization of Bangladesh. Scouting was founded in Bangladesh as part of the British Indian branch of The Scout Association, and continued as part of the Pakistan Boy Scouts Association until the country's divided sections split in 1971 during the Bangladesh Liberation War. Following its independence, Bangladesh became an independent member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1974. The organization has 1,015,116 members as of 2011. History Scouting in modern Bangladesh started as part of the British Indian branch of The Scout Association. After the partition of India, the "East Pakistan Boy Scout Association" was formed as a regional association within the Pakistan Boy Scouts Association. In 1958, the second National Jamboree of the Pakistan Boy Scouts Association was held at Chittagong with 4,000 participants. The fifth National Jamboree of the Pakistan Boy Scouts Association in 1969 used the grounds of the new training center of the East Pakistan Boy Scouts Association at Mouchak. During the Bangladesh Liberation War, in April 1971, members of the renamed "Bangladesh Boy Scout Association" volunteered to carry the mail from the Bangladesh Army field post offices to the nearest Post Office in India. In 1972, the Bangladesh Boy Scout Association was officially formed as successor of the East Pakistan Boy Scout Association. Bangladesh became an independent member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1974. Both predecessors, the British Indian branch of The Scout Association as well as the Pakistan Boy Scouts Association were also members of the World Organization of the Scout Movement during their activity in modern Bangladesh. The organization changed its name to "Bangladesh Scouts" in 1978. Since 1994, girls are accepted as members. Outreach Scouting has grown over the years in the face of considerable difficulties. Scouts are involved in community service, major areas being agriculture, health and sanitation, child welfare, community development, construction and repair of low cost housing and sports. During national disasters, such as the many floods that strike Bangladesh, Scouts are called to help with flood control, relocation of citizens and organizing shelters. Membership is open to youth between 6 and 25 years of age, regardless of caste, creed or color. The Scouts receive strong support from the government, which recognized Scouting's value in citizenship training. By 2013, Bangladesh Scouts envisions to grow membership by 1.5 million by offering challenging youth programme through a value based educational system, in partnership with government, agencies and community towards building a better world. Program and ideals * Cub Scouts - ages 6 to 11 * Scouts - ages 11 to 17 * Rover Scouts - ages 17 to 25 The membership badge of the Bangladesh Scouts incorporates elements of the flag of Bangladesh as well as the crescent moon as a symbol of service and the white background is the symbol of peace. Promise আমি আমার আত্মমর্যাদার উপর নির্ভর করে প্রতিজ্ঞা করছি যে, * আল্লাহ ও আমার দেশের প্রতি কর্তব্য পালন করতে, * সর্বদা অপরকে সাহায্য করতে * স্কাউট আইন মেনে চলতে আমি আমার যথাসাধ্য চেষ্টা করব। On my honor, I promise that I will do my best to do my duty * To the almighty and my country * To help other people at all times * To obey the Scout laws Law ১. স্কাউট আত্মমর্যাদায় বিশ্বাসী, ২. স্কাউট সকলের বন্ধু, ৩. স্কাউট বিনয়ী ও অনুগত, ৪. স্কাউট জীবের প্রতি সদয়, ৫. স্কাউট সদা প্রফুল্ল, ৬. স্কাউট মিতব্যয়ী, ৭. স্কাঊট চিন্তা, কথা ও কাজে নির্মল # A Scout's honour is to be trusted, # A Scout is a friend to all, # A Scout is courteous and obedient, # A Scout is kind to animals, # A Scout is cheerful at all times, # A Scout is thrifty, # A Scout is clean in thought,word and deed Motto The Scout Motto is "সেবার জন্য সদা প্রস্তুত থাকতে যথাসাধ্য চেষ্টা করা", meaning "Do our best to be prepared for service" Uniform Male Cub Scouts, Scouts, Rover Scouts and adult leaders wear a specific uniform after taking oath as a member of Scout Movement. Cub Scout, Scout, Rover Scout and adult leader wear an ash colored shirt and deep navy blue trousers; girls wear an ash colored dress, deep navy blue trousers and orna. Adult female leaders wear an ash colored sari with deep navy blue blouse. Everybody has to wear black shoe, navy blue cap, and specific scarf with the uniform. Every scout must have to wear their group scarf Training Center The National Scout Training Center (NSTC) is at Mouchak, Gazipur. It includes a Scout Museum inaugurated in November 2007. There are also 4 Regional Scout Training Centers (RSTC) at: # Bahadurpur (Rover Scout Training Centre), Gazipur # Muktagacha, Mymensingh # Kaptai, Rangamati # Dosmail, Dinazpur # Lokkhonabond, Sylhet # Rupatoly, Barisal # Lalmai, Comilla # Pulerhat, Khulna # Nawdapara, Rajshahi # Nawdapara, Bogra National Scout Jamborees See also * Bangladesh Girl Guides Association References External links * Official website Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Bangladesh Category:Organizations established in 1972